


捆绑游戏

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Twins, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 但丁站在维吉尔的房间门口，踌躇不前。他手里拿着一卷红绳，胸中藏着一颗汹涌的心。他重重咽了口唾沫，敲敲门，便径直走了进去，不给自己多留一个撤退的机会。接下来会发生什么，让我们来一探究竟。-《成人游戏》后续
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	捆绑游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Связаны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547119) by [Strawberry_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope). 



> 本文为Strawberry_Hope太太的双子捆绑系列第二篇  
> 上一篇：[Взрослые игры 成人游戏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643562)

皮肤上冒满了疙疙瘩瘩，不是因为穿堂风，而是因为压在他身上的巨大压力。但丁浑身上下就像一根裸露在外的大神经一样，似乎只因被那冰冷的眼神往他肩胛骨或被缚的双手轻轻一扫，他就不由得颤抖起来。他甚至不需要戴上一个眼罩来体验刺激：兴奋织成的薄幕已将眼前的一切扭曲成了朦胧的不明斑点。他急急地大声呼吸着，试图至少喘上一口气，但空气太热了，把他的口腔、喉咙和肺部都灼伤了。

“但丁，”他的哥哥从一旁某处喊道，“看着我。”

维吉尔心满意足，看着自己恶习难改的胞弟深陷欲望之中无法自拔，此刻连最简单的 _命令_ 都难以执行。恶魔猎人茫然四顾，寻觅着自己哥哥，眼前却只有一片涟漪。好热，即使对他来说也实在是太热了。维吉尔又把他绑得那么牢，让他没法脱衣服，更是火上浇油。

捆绑本身就绝非易事：一切都在死寂中进行，双子中的哥哥熟练地用将绳索缚住了他的身体，凭着记忆在他的胸口、腹部、背部以及交叉于其后的双手上打起了绳结。而兄长的沉默压迫着弟弟，绳子的沙沙低响充斥了他的耳朵，那些念头在他脑海中兜兜转转，接下来到底会发生什么？他会被绑成什么样子？他能不能活动，还是说维吉尔打算把他绑得动弹不得？比如，把他的双手绑在床头，双脚绑在床尾，然后从后面猛然袭来，惩罚他优柔寡断了那么久。他肯定会粗暴地抓起他的屁股，在上面摁出红色的手印，甚至可能会用魔化的爪子把它划伤，然后突然就肏进去，给他顶出一声惊叫。天啊，如果他魔人化了怎么办？这些毫无准备的肌肉会为了满足非人的欲望而爆裂吗？还是说哥哥只是想戏弄他，把这个蠢猎人捆起来，接着转身离开，冷笑着看他被痛苦折磨，等着听到他屈辱的乞求。

肮脏的想法与从意识深处扯出的难忘记忆混杂起来，让但丁头晕目眩，乱了他的呼吸，腹股沟甜蜜地绷紧了。维吉尔可以对他为所欲为，而但丁喜欢这样。既喜欢那些诱人的悬念，也喜欢爱人真正的行动：他的每一个动作都充满自信。

很快，年长者就完成了对弟弟胸口、躯干和手臂的捆绑，并对自己的作品感到满意：他那已经蔫巴巴的弟弟被绳子绑得恰到好处，完全碰不到自己，看着这一景象，维吉尔也兴奋起来了。但丁也对自己被“ _强加_ ”的拘束很是满意：透过T恤的布料，他能切切实实地感觉到绳索勒在身上的感觉，更别说毫无遮拦的前臂和手腕了，现在上面的皮肤在摩擦下愉悦地发疼。

迷乱于情欲之中的但丁看不清哥哥站在了哪儿，但像感应到了一般，他挪动膝盖，把整个身子都转向了维吉尔。绳子随着这一动作收紧了，男人呻吟出声。

带着满意的微笑，年长者来到了听话的弟弟面前，手掌贴上他滚烫的脸颊。指关节沿着颧骨线一路熨烫，把手往下引，用小指勾起他战栗的下巴，接着他又往后一退，陶醉地看着但丁倾身想要追逐他的抚摸。此刻，他的弟弟如此温顺而驯服，就像一只可爱的大型犬。而上一次他做同一个手势时，但丁像只野狼一样暴起，差点把他的手指都咬断。

“你还记得规矩吗，亲爱的弟弟？”这位战士居高临下地说，凶恶地眯起双眼。

但丁花了好一会儿才反应过来他说是什么（也难怪，都过了那么多年了），然后好像突然清醒过来似的，抬头把立在他正前方的哥哥看得更仔细。干涩的舌头粘着上颚，根本不愿动弹，但他战胜了自己，用颤抖而嘶哑的声音说：

“求你，维吉尔，求你了……”维吉尔立即摘下一只手套，扣住他的下巴，拇指按在他灼烧的嘴唇上，把它掰开，手指伸进那张之前还滔滔不绝的嘴巴里。

他在粗糙的舌头上揉搓着，手指滑过他的牙冠，抚摸着他的脸颊内侧，把手一移又开始玩弄他的舌头。每一个漫不经心的动作都引得但丁一声低吟——几乎是呜咽，然后他仰起头，调整到一个角度，方便某件比起手指更令人神往的东西进入。

“把你的愿望表达清楚。”作为亲切的哥哥，他应该抑制自己的动物本能，克制住把百依百顺的爱人摁在地上狠狠操一顿的冲动，所以他只是把手指从那张乖巧的嘴里抽出来，等待着答案。

可这对他的忍耐力根本无补于事，因为但丁再一次呜咽起来，把脸蹭在他温柔的手掌上，又是亲又是舔。维吉尔用另一只手把弟弟从这种耕耘中拉开，双手捧住但丁的脑袋，不让他看向除他之外的任何地方。他的双胞胎弟弟柔情万丈地直视他的双眼，宣泄道：

“我想用自己的身体感受你的存在。”兄长松开了双手对他的桎梏，没给恶魔猎人留下难过的时间。

维吉尔在弟弟鼻子前开始解开裤链。但丁多么想上前，用自己的嘴来完成这重要事项，但他忍住了，牢记着规矩。不能擅自行动。必须绝对服从。不要掩饰自己的感受，无论是太痛苦、太糟糕还是太 _美好_ 。还有一点——但实际上，他也记得不太清了。

他终于看到那根梦寐已久的硬挺鸡巴了。它比预料中的还要大，但依旧完美得令人赞叹。又粗又直，青筋突起，头部充血——即使时隔二十多年，但丁依然记得它的咸味，记得它在手里有多硬，在嘴里有多结实，在他 _里面_ 有多热多重。他迫不及待地想要再次感受哥哥的肉体在他体内的感觉。

但丁抬眼凝视着维吉尔，等着他把他掀翻在地，或者下令让他躺到床上，然后凭着非人的柔韧性把双腿分开到极限（他彻底忘了由于衣服的原因，现在他无法被进入）。然而，他的哥哥把手放在了他的后脑勺上，手指梳进长长的白色发丝里，按了下去。猎人顿时明白了，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把红通通的龟头含进嘴里，感受着这器官所承载的可口重量。

看着弟弟如此卖力地吮吸，男人允许自己闷声呻吟，与他四目相对。通常来说，一个面红耳赤、嘴里叼着阴茎的但丁是个值得失控的理由。而维吉尔向来执拗，坚持了下去。他把另一只手也放到但丁的头上，完全掌控了插入的角度和深度。他不想让这个不知收敛的白痴像上次那样，一口气吞下太多，差点把自己噎死。

维吉尔平稳而缓慢地摇晃着臀部，像是在跳舞。龟头带着节奏勾勒出肿胀的嘴唇，用天然的润滑液弄脏了它，然后滑过双唇，沒入炙热的腔室中，动人地顶起他的脸颊。但丁不顾嘴里被塞得满满当当，不顾双手被绑在背后的疼痛，还是向前倾身，呻吟了出声。口腔里的敏感地带受到的低级刺激也让他爽到不行，他还感觉到哥哥把他的头抓得那么紧，与此同时——温柔地抚摸着他另一侧的脸颊。还有和维吉尔做爱时那种不可思议的独特气味。融合了绝对的服从、残酷与感人的关怀。再多一点，他就会像这样穿着裤子，跪在地上，忘我地给哥哥口交，一下也不碰自己。让他更加兴奋的是，他不想在这段暧昧关系维持了那么久后，仅仅以一场口交作为尾声。

一瞬间，令维吉尔不悦地，但丁挣脱了那根搏动的渴望的器官，不让它再伸进嘴里，而是把脸颊紧紧贴了上去。他望向那对同样被欲望蒙住的眼睛，哑哑地说：

“占有我……带我走……”维吉尔没有立即理解这些话语的含义，等到他明白时，他再也控制不住自己的强烈冲动了。

“好吧，但丁。”他厉声回应，从弟弟面前移开，看着那张被前液弄得脏兮兮的脸，他没法继续装出一副冷漠的模样了。

他飞快地绕到弟弟身后跪下。但丁还没来得及作出反应，有力的手已经把他的脸按在了地面上。裤子脱不下来——只能从后面的接缝处切开，不到几秒便跌落在了膝盖后面，完美地暴露出他发热的臀肉。但丁立即喘息起来，把自己的脸颊往地板压得更紧了，他拼命想用手捂住脸，双手却被红绳牢牢绑在身后。把它扯断会打破规矩，而他不想违反规则。因为企图抑制呻吟，男人的屁股挨了一巴掌，阴茎头在他后穴附近描摹的感觉也让他欲仙欲死。他不由自主地把尾骨往后送，制造更亲密的接触。

“你已经做好了准备。”维吉尔嗓音粗砺，称赞道，“好孩子。”当年的昵称又在他耳边轻声响起，让他想马上挖个洞钻进去，可但丁绝对不会同意就此中止。就算另一个大魔王从楼下的大厅里冒出来要摧毁这里的一切，他也不会挪动一分一寸——除非被砸的是维吉尔那一边。

维吉尔毫不客气地把差不多整根东西捅了进去。他的弟弟尖叫出声，弓起背把胸膛从地面抬起，接着他的爱人不得不摁住他绷紧的肩胛骨之间的凹陷处，让他带着幸福的呻吟趴下去。他高潮了，射得一塌糊涂，彻底弄脏了身下的空间和布料的碎片。可这不是停止的理由：维吉尔富有节奏而淫秽地深深进入弟弟瘫软下来的身体，整根抽出又齐根插入。湿漉漉的拍打声充斥了整个房间。

但丁过了一会儿才清醒过来。在激烈的高潮过后（还穿着裤子……裤子的残骸）的一小段时间里，他只是享受着哥哥在他体内的流畅运动，以及抓着他的屁股和腰部晃动的手掌，之后才渐渐开始迎着身后的动作摆动骨盆。维吉尔咆哮着，但并非出于对弟弟的任性的不满，而是因为他那不安分的欲望。但丁永远不介意听着哥哥的声音，他大声恳求，求哥哥再俯身靠到他耳边，给他讲几句无言的、动物般的告白。

维吉尔感受着，弟弟的肌肉贪得无厌地绞紧了他的性器，而这种贪婪让他哑然失笑。他先是咬住耳朵下汗湿的脖颈，贴近发沿线，然后一下顶得特别深，在淫荡的噗嗤声中引起一声绵长的低吟。他捏住脊椎上的皮肤，直到它鲜红欲滴，然后忘情地舔舐着。但丁喊着哥哥的名字，无餍地要求更多、更狠、更深，因为这是这些年来最灿烂的一刻，他想把这种矛盾的感觉放到最大。

在喑哑的嗓音中，但丁恳求着、哀求着、乞求着，想要更加亲近，这对凡人来说是可笑的—— _还能有多亲近呢？_ ——可对于斯巴达之子而言，这简直易如反掌。他放慢速度，往后退了些，拉着绳子把弟弟从地上扯起来，让他靠在自己身上。年幼者哼哼唧唧的，扭来扭去，因为在这个体位下，他的前列腺被肉棒顶得更重了，而被拉紧的绳子则勒住了他的一个乳头。但另一只手随即便落在了他再次振作起来的鸡巴上，不轻不重地捏了捏——这算得上是最大的奖励了。由于动作生硬，手套可能会把上面的皮肤刮破，于是他用手指收集了龟头上的分泌物，把这些液体涂抹在坚硬的茎体上。已经语无伦次的但丁把嘴唇咬得鲜血直流，往后弓着腰，把头靠在哥哥的小臂上。他弯曲成一个完美的弧度，全身的肌肉都因紧张而颤抖着。

当维吉尔进入格外深处时，他抓起捆在蝴蝶骨下方的绳索，用手掌把它卷起来，把他的伴侣拉得更近。但丁尖叫着，但他不知道为何而叫：是因为胸口被绳子嵌入的疼痛，还是出于生理，前列腺上的强烈刺激，还是因为哥哥在耳边的温热气息，或者说仅仅是因为从这一系列的动作、气味以及控制中，他感觉到了维吉尔的存在。

但丁一点也不后悔，这是在经过深思熟虑和数次失败的尝试后，他才敢于带着一卷被施了魔法的绳子，害羞地把它藏在宽阔的背后，出现在哥哥房门口的。结果他不仅满足了自己的邪恶欲望，还分享了对方的，而维吉尔的欲望毫不亚于他内心深处的秘密幻想，让人血脉偾张。他很高兴得到了对方的关注，即使是一种如此奇特的——“维吉尔式”的爱——并以同样的方式给予了回报。脖子上的红色齿痕、屁股上的爪印、手臂上的绳纹，以及做完那些难以想象的姿势后，身上的酸痛和瘀伤——只是一个个温馨的提醒，提醒着今晚所发生的一切。也就他心爱的红裤衩比较可惜，当他亲手把所有的绳结解开时，恶魔猎人这样对他的爱人说。

“下一次，你光着身子来。”维吉尔直截了当地回答说，丝毫不觉廉耻。

刚开始他的弟弟还想对此表示愤慨，然后他突然反应过来。

“下一次”，这个词在但丁的脑子里欢呼雀跃起来。因为这寥寥数语对他们两个来说都意义非凡。至少会有下一次。维吉尔是这么说的，这意味着他不会为了力量再跑去某个地方和恶魔作战二十年。

屈服于内心的冲动，年幼的半魔用迟钝而麻木的双手笨拙地搂住了胞兄的脖子，把把嘴唇紧贴上去。他的哥哥微笑着环住了他的腰，闭上了眼睛，回报了一个悠长、慵懒而温暖的吻。


End file.
